


Discarded Assets

by ANHathaway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Belts, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Caning, Crying, Drowning, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Face Slapping, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Violence, foot caning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANHathaway/pseuds/ANHathaway
Summary: Nathan Howle is the Supervisory Agent for a team of high risk assassins. His team was handpicked from Agents who would have otherwise been discarded due to being 'unfit for duty'. His control over these highly volatile agents is absolute, his methods questionable, and his team members too fractured to be put on 'conventional' teams.Buckle up. It's going to be a bumpy ride.**Polished first draft. Will update and replace the chapters as they are edited.**





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-con in an unconventional sense. The characters in this fic are being emotionally manipulated and are deeply traumatized, calling their ability to make decisions into question. There are happy moments, but overall this is not a happy fic. Please heed the warnings and keep yourselves safe when reading!
> 
> This is the new first chapter. I decided it made more sense to start with the backstory rather than deep in the middle. Weird how it's better to start at the beginning right? Ha~
> 
> Next chapter is the good stuff. If what you think is good is in fact *suffering*.

Nathan Howle cleared his throat, tapping the files he’d assembled on his desk. The head of his department was just finishing the last of his proposal, her mouth pursed. He hoped it was with concentration and not disapproval.

“Howle,” she said finally, setting the paper aside and looking at him doubtfully. “This is… highly irregular. There’s a reason all of these assets were put on the discard list.”

“I’m well aware, ma’am.” Nathan assured her, mouth pulled into his most charming smile. “However, these assets are also not compatible with reintegration to society. The Agency will have to pay for their care in a private facility for the rest of their natural lives.”

Director Tenz nodded, tapping her fingers on her lips. “You really think you can rehabilitate assets with this kind of emotional instability?”

“No,” Nathan grinned, leaning back in his chair. “But I know that I can make them useful again. The Agency will be able to recoup their losses, and the assets will be able to perform satisfactory wet work again.”

“You’ll never get them to pass the Agency psyche eval.” Tenz cautioned him, eyebrows pinched as she worked the idea over in her head.

“All I’m asking for is six months. Give me six months with this former asset.” He slid the file marked Anderson, William over to her. Tenz looked shocked, flipping the file open once more to confirm this was indeed the person he’d meant. Nathan was almost gleeful watching her try to figure it all out.

“Yeah, alright.” Tenz snorted derisively. “If you can get Asset Anderson to pass a full psychiatric evaluation here in this office, then I will green light this project.”

“Thank you for the opportunity, Director.” Nathan stood from his chair, offering his hand.

“You’ve got your work cut out for you, Agent Howle.” Director Tenz stood as well, taking his hand with a half smile.

“Oh and there is one more condition.” Nathan mentioned when she was almost out the door. Tenz turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.“Neither myself, nor the asset, is to be questioned about my methods.”

 

William Blake Anderson, the little placard outside his door read. Nathan tapped his pocket, feeling the bottles of lorazepam click together. The clinic had been willing to hand Will over, on the condition that he was kept well sedated until he left the premises. This was fine with Nathan, he didn’t want their first contact to be ruined by an all out brawl. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. It was unwise of him to become so emotionally invested in this first meeting, but there wasn’t much to do about it now.

Will was sitting in a straight backed chair by the window, low midday light streamed through his limp, stringy hair. He had a patchy beard, poorly shaved in the areas where the feeding tube was strapped to his face. Heavily padded restraints kept him bound and sitting upright as the nutrient rich liquid dripped down his throat. Nathan shivered a little at the hopeless quality of the situation.

He knelt in front of the chair, pushing Will’s ragged dark hair out of his eyes. There was the slightest gleam of lucidity in those dark pools. The mornings dose of medication would have worn off by now, but he was certain Will had retreated from his grim reality into the recesses of his own mind. Who wouldn’t in a situation like this?

“Will,” Nathan carefully cradled the other’s sharp chin in one large hand, uncaring of the drool that slid from around the feeding tube. “I’m going to take these off. If you move, then you won’t like what happens next. Understand?”

He blinked sluggishly, but managed a limp nod of his head. It was enough for now.

Nathan worked open the heavy buckle on one of the wrist restraints, pausing to see what Will would do with his free hand. He didn’t move, and Nathan took that as a show of good faith. He started working on the second buckle.

In his file it was noted that Will’s largest obstacle for reintegration was his wild and unpredictable mood swings. Nathan didn’t agree with that assessment. Will was highly intelligent and calculating. It might be difficult for someone with a normal understanding of the world to anticipate what Will might do at any moment; but Nathan was sure that the man himself had some internal dialog that guided his actions.

With he restraints gone, Will shifted almost imperceptibly. Nathan snatched his hands, forcing his fingers back in a fairly standard stress position. Will groaned around the feeding tube, gagging on it and starting to panic.

“I told you not to move,” Nathan pushed his fingers back just that little bit more, close to breaking. “Are you going to behave?”

Will nodded frantically, sobbing and choking as he thrashed.

“Show me.” Nathan instructed in a fierce whisper. “Be. Still.”

Will went limp, tears rolling down his cheeks. Nathan eased his grip, studying the shaking man for signs that he was ready to move on. Those previously lifeless eyes locked on his, begging Nathan for… well he’d find out soon enough.

“I’m going to do your legs now. If you move again, I will break you.” Nathan knelt back down, maintaining eye contact until Will looked away with a quiet whimper. “Good boy.”

He didn’t so much as twitch while Nathan was removing the other restraints, simply watching. Nathan enjoyed the very subtle play of emotion on the other’s face. He was going to savor pulling those emotions out and examining them more closely.

“Now the gag. Remember what I said.” Nathan stood to reach the plastic fasteners behind Will’s head. He tutted a little at the flushed marks along the other’s face. The feeding tube had been inexpertly placed. It wouldn’t be a surprise if Will had some broken teeth from the whole affair. He coughed and gagged again as the tube finally came free, drawing a few ragged breaths.

“Thank…you…” Will rasped.

“You’re welcome.” Nathan took a step back to examine him more fully. Will was severely underweight, by the faint smell of body odor Nathan could tell he hadn’t been particularly well taken care of on any account. He was a perfect specimen like this neglected and, Nathan was certain, starved of affection or affirmation as well. “Do you know who I am Will?”

He shook his head.

“I am Agent Howle, you can call me Nathan. You’re going to be part of my new team.”

Will’s face was a blank mask as he processed this information. No doubt trying to match this new input with how his life had been falling apart in the last few months. He shook his head, minutely. It was hard to tell if that was to the offer or to something in his mind, but Nathan reacted immediately. There couldn’t be even the illusion of rejection from the other man if this was to work.

Nathan wrapped his hand around Will’s mouth, pressing hard with his thumb against the soft skin under the jaw. Will stiffened, but didn’t dare to thrash this time. If Nathan was correct in his assumption, pain from the pressure point and pain from the broken teeth were warring to make themselves known.

“You are coming with me.” Nathan calmly informed him. “We are going to fix you up. And you are going to get back to work. Do you understand?”

The tears that had dried on his face were washed away in the onslaught of new agony. Will nodded minutely, barely daring to breathe through the pain. Nathan let him go with a slight push.

“Good boy.” He gently carded his fingers through Will’s hair, giving him a soft smile. “I can be very kind, Will. You just have to cooperate.”

Will sniffled fitfully, eyes wide and guileless for a moment. He looked nothing like the dangerous, well trained assassin his file had detailed. “I’ll… be… good…” he struggled with the words.

“I’m happy to hear it.” Nathan smiled even brighter. “Now, the doctors won’t let me take you out of here unless you’ve been sedated.” He reached into his pocket, bringing out the glass vials. He watched Will’s reaction carefully, and was overjoyed to see that the other man seemed more afraid of him than the drugs. “I want you to dose yourself.”

“Wha-” Will’s face started to crease with disbelief, but he dropped his head submissively when Nathan frowned.

“Here,” he took out the syringe he’d been given and loaded it himself. Taking Will’s hand, he luxuriated in the way the other cowered away just a bit, he pressed the syringe against his palm. “This is what they normally give you. If you do this for me, I promise you’ll never have to use this stuff again.”

Will’s eyes darted wildly from the instrument in his hand to Nathan’s face. “Pr-omise?”

Nathan couldn’t help but smile fondly, Will sounded like a frightened child. “I do. Never again.”

Will nodded, closing his eyes as he stuck the syringe into his arm and depressed the plunger. Nathan grabbed the needle, setting it to the side as he caught the slender body before it could slide to the floor. He hefted Will up into his arms, tucking him in close and savoring this moment. All said and done, things could not have gone more to plan.

He gave the attending nurse as cheerful nod as he walked out of the building with Will curled up, so small and perfect, in his arms.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, but I thought it was a good stopping spot. As always, please read the warnings!
> 
> Happy reading!

By the time Will struggled fully out of his fugue state it was fully dark. He was laying on crisp, clean sheets. No restraints and the room looked well furnished. Coming out of the grip of lorazepam left him confused, he couldn’t quite remember the last few hours. He sat up in bed, examining his surroundings in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. There was a soft strip of carpet next to the bed and Will smiled to himself as he let it tickle the bottoms of his feet.

He heard footsteps outside the room, but there wasn’t time to pretend to be anything but awake before the door opened. Will was struggling to place the man who walked in, all he felt was the tingle of half-remembered fear in the pit of his stomach. He needed to be very careful.

“You’re up. How are you feeling?” The handsome stranger closed the door behind him.

“Fuzzy,” Will answered truthfully, pressing his hand against the side of his head. “I don’t…” the man took another step towards him and something about the movement brought a rush of memories flooding back through him. Will tried to be still even as his mind was reeling.

“Will?” Nathan, that was his name, knelt in front of him.

“Don’t touch me.” Will pulled away from him, alarm bells going off in his head like crazy.

Nathan frowned, just a quirk of his lips, but it sent a thrill of terror through Will’s entire body.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I-I’m just confused.”

“That’s alright.” Nathan assured him, resting his hands on Will’s knees. Somehow he was no less threatening on his knees than he had been looming over Will in the clinic. “Like you said, you’re confused.”

“Yes,” Will swallowed and winced. His throat was still very sore and his mouth ached in several places.

“Well let’s get you cleaned up. You smell like you haven’t had a proper bath in weeks.” Nathan stood up, settling his hand on Will’s shoulder.

“Okay.” Will mumbled nervously as he stood, he didn’t fight the overly familiar touch. Nathan had proven himself to be a dangerous, unpredictable opponent, so for now Will needed to play along.

 

Nathan led the way to the master bedroom, keeping one hand on Will’s shoulder. He wanted the other man to get used to his touch quickly, to take comfort when it was appropriate and to fear it when necessary. Will hesitated in the doorway, but just for a moment.

“Get undressed, you can leave put those clothes straight into the trash. I’ve got better clothes in your room.”

Will froze, looking at Nathan warily. He nervously wound his fingers in the bottom of the drab, dirty shirt. “Are…” he swallowed. “I’ve got it from here.”

“William, you’re confused.” Nathan turned away from where he was filling the massive tub. “Please get undressed.” His voice was low, even, and forceful. Will hunched in on himself, biting his lip.

“I-I…” Will took a step backwards, eyes sliding to the open doorway.

Nathan crossed the small space between them faster than Will could process, locking his hand around the other’s wrist and pulling him in close. “Do you remember what I said at the clinic? I am trying to be patient, but you aren’t cooperating.”

Will trembled against him, pupils dilated in fear. “I’m sorry. I-I’ll do it.”

Nathan curled his finger under Will’s chin, tipping his head up. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He brushed his lips against Will’s in the pantomime of what could easily become a deeper kiss.

Will shivered as he undressed, he really didn’t want to be more vulnerable around Nathan, but he couldn’t see what else there was to do. That kiss… he pushed it from his mind.

“Alright, into the tub with you.” Nathan held out his hand, helping Will into the warm water. “Good, just relax.”

Will pretended to do just that,letting himself go limp. It was a relief to be buffeted by hot water again, though somewhat ruined by Nathan’s watchful eyes. He tried to ignore the other’s presence.

“Lean your head back,” Nathan had rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt and was lathering shampoo in his hands.

“I really can handle this myself.” Will whispered nervously. Nathan frowned and he immediately wished he could take it back.

“That’s disappointing, William.” He murmured, rinsing the shampoo from his hands. He settled them on Will’s pronounced collarbones, shoving him under the water before he could react.

Will screamed but his mouth quickly filled with water. He thrashed, but there was no dislodging Nathan’s heavy hands. His fingers slipped on the man’s slick arms as he fought, only succeeding in aspirating more hot water into his lungs.

Nathan held him under to the count of thirty, just long enough that Will’s frantic struggles ebbed slightly. When he pulled him back up Will clung to him. He coughed and spluttered, retching water back into the tub. Tears and snot flowed down his face.

“Are you ready to behave, sweetheart?” Nathan asked gently, like he was simply inquiring about the temperature of the bath. Will felt a renewed sense of terror about this man.

“Y-yes. I,” he coughed up another mouthful of water. “I am.”

“Yes, sir.” Nathan instructed, brushing a wet lock of hair out of Will’s eyes.

“Yes, sir.” Will repeated, rubbing at his eyes.

Nathan poured more shampoo into his hands, rubbing it through the other’s greasy hair. Will scrabbled at his arm when Nathan tipped his head back.

“P-please no.” He whispered, panicked that Nathan was going to dunk him again.

“William, are you cooperating?” Nathan asked. He sounded so reasonable.

“Yes.” He sniffled, wiping at his face again.

“Then I’m not going to punish you. Am I?” Nathan was talking to him like he was a particularly slow child.

“No-not if I cooperate.” Will relaxed, he could understand these rules. This was simple. He could get this right.

“Very good, sweetheart.” Nathan tipped his head back once more, rinsing out the shampoo.

“May I… ask a question?” Will licked his lips as conditioner was worked through his hair.

“I’ll allow it.”

“What department are you with?”

Nathan considered that question as he rinsed Will’s hair again. “I’m with wet works.”

“That’s what I…” Will suddenly couldn’t catch his breath. His vision narrowed and he felt like he was back under the water once more. “I-I-I…” he gasped and shivered so violently Nathan lost his grip.

“Will. William, can you hear me?” Nathan grabbed him tight.

Will thrashed again, water spraying out of the tub in wide archs as he fought for his life. At least it felt like that was what he was doing. He screamed, scraping long lines of blood down Nathan’s arms.

“William calm down!” Nathan shouted over his terrorized screams, drawing his hand back and slapping Will so hard that his head snapped to the side. Will blinked, head lolling to the side as his eyes unfocused.

“I…” he sniffled, tears running down his face. “You hit me.”

“I did.” Nathan nodded, lathering up the washrag. “I think we’re done with questions for now.”

“Please,” Will stilled the other man’s hand for a moment. He needed Nathan to understand. “Please don’t let me hurt anyone else.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Nathan cupped his face, kissing him again. This time Will pressed in close, the last of his tears escaping as he desperately clung to the other man. “I’m going to take care of you.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a moment of lucidity, quickly followed by several moments of pain and confusion. Nathan, as always, gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the warnings! The fic only gets more psychological and twisted from here. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Having Will around was almost as frustrating as it was rewarding. Nathan could tell that they were moving towards his ultimate goal. But every time he started to feel like he was on solid ground, Will would have some moment of total clarity and slip from his grasp just that little bit. He had to be patient, six months was plenty of time. He couldn’t jeopardize the entire process by pushing Will too much, too soon.

“Nathan,” Will was standing just inside the door to his office, hands tucked behind his back in a painfully endearing gesture.

“What is it, Will?” Nathan glanced up from his laptop, he’d been keeping a log of their potential successes and failures.

“I was…” Will’s eyes glazed a little as he apparently struggled to remember what he was doing in the room.

“William,” Nathan prompted him gently. “What did you need? Come sit down.”

Will hesitated just a bit before stepping into the room. He took his place in the straight backed chair in front of Nathan’s desk. “I wanted to know,” he chewed his lip for a moment. “Why me?”

Nathan frowned softly, he didn’t like this line of thinking. Will shouldn’t be focused on why he was doing things, just that Nathan wanted them and therefore he should do them. He recovered quickly, noting how Will shrank into himself. Good, he’d learned a little fear at least. “Why what?”

“W-why,” Will fidgeted with the hem of his new shirt. “When they took me to that place. They told me I wasn’t going to be working ever again. They told me I could rest from now on.”

‘That place’. Not the clinic, or the Agency’s rehab center, ‘that place’. He never called it anything else. Interesting.

“So that’s what you want.” Nathan was sure that wasn’t the case, but he needed to put this line of thought down and put it down hard. “You want to spend your days drugged out of your mind, drooling through a feeding tube.”

“N-no!” Will went white with terror. He physically recoiled against the chair. “No, I want… I want…”

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Nathan purred softly. He stood up from his chair, invading Will’s space.

“I-I-I…” Will stuttered helplessly, he brought his hands up in a vain attempt at protecting himself.

“Do not raise your hands to me, William.” Nathan hissed through his teeth, grabbing Will’s middle finger and bending it back so sharply he screamed.

“I’m sorry!”

Nathan released him, Will dropped his hands limply at his sides. “Tell me what you want.”

“I don’t want to go back to that place.” Will blurted. He sat, shivering in the chair, but open to Nathan’s advances.

“You’re just confused,” Nathan soothed him quietly, brushing Will’s hair out of his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I told you.” Will whispered, looking just as confused as Nathan had said.

“No, you didn’t.” Nathan grasped the front of his shirt, yanking Will out of the chair and shoving him over to his desk. “Hands on the desk.”

“P-please. I t-told you.” Will pleaded with him even as he settled his hands on the polished wood.

“That’s enough,” he adjusted Will to his liking. Pulling his hips out and kicking his feet further apart. “This is hands on the desk. Do you understand?”

“Na-nathan…” Will whimpered softly.

Nathan snatched him by the back of his hair, yanking his head back to murmur in his ear. “Do you understand?”

“Yeees,” he gasped raggedly.

“Yes. What?”

“Yes, sir.” Will coughed at the pressure on his throat from this odd angle. Nathan let go, watching to see that Will did not move from the position.

“I want you to think about what it is that you want out of this, Will.” Nathan stated slowly as he reached around, unbuckling Will’s belt and sliding it from the loops. He quickly shoved the other’s pants and underwear down to his knees.

“Please,” Will whispered, his voice barely registering.

“Please is not an answer, William.” Nathan folded the belt in his hands, snapping it sharply. Will startled visibly, but didn’t move from the spot.

_Wh-CRACK!_

The belt sounded like a gunshot in the quiet room. Will rocked up onto the balls of his feet, sucking a sharp breath. A bright red stripe painted right across the middle of his ass cheeks.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Nathan asked, deadly calm.

“I-I don’t know!” Will choked out.

_Wh-CRACK!_

Will shouted, head drooping between his shoulders as he started to sob. A second stripe bloomed just under the first, there would be some minor bruising where they overlapped and Nathan was interested to see it.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He repeated.

“I’ve told you! I’ve told you, please!” Will begged, the words stumbled out through his weeping.

_Wh-CRACK!_

Will screamed through his teeth, arms buckling under him. He wept loudly, face pressed to the desk. The last stripe fit neatly under the others, Nathan hoped he’d get it right this time. Too much overlap with the strikes and he risked opening up the skin.

“Will, you’re confused.” He murmured. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“I wa-want you t-to tell me!” Will gasped wetly. He turned his head tears dripping onto the desk as he sobbed, utterly broken.

Nathan dropped the belt, happy that Will wasn’t looking at him as a wide smile pulled at his lips. “That’s all I wanted to hear. You did a very good job.”

“Th-thank you.” Will mumbled, body sagging with fatigue. He sounded completely, fully genuine in the sentiment.

 

“I’m proud of you.” Nathan spoke quietly against Will’s ear as he carried him to his bedroom. “You’re a very good boy.”

“Thank you, Nathan.” Will sniffled, face pressed to Nathan’s throat. He hiccuped.

“Stay right here, I’m going to get you a drink.” He set the smaller man on the bed, making a sympathetic noise when Will cringed. “I know that’s sore. We’ll get something for that too.”

“Wait!” Will wound his hand in Nathan’s sleeve before he could leave. His gaze was fixed on the floor, face flushed from exertion and no small amount of humiliation.

Nathan watched him, intrigued by this turn of events. Will was no doubt feeling unsettled by what had happened, but Nathan hadn’t imagined that the other man would cling to him so soon. He shouldn’t have underestimated how clever Will was. Or how desperate.

“Would you like to come with me?” He asked after a moment of tense silence.

“Yes,” his fingers rubbed the soft material of the t-shirt fitfully. When Nathan didn’t move he finally glanced up, flinching away slightly at the look of expectation on the man’s face. “Yes, sir. Please.”

“Of course, good boy Will.” Nathan picked him back up, more pleased than he could have said when Will accepted the hold with a soft sigh, pressing his nose into Nathan’s collar bone.

He walked slowly through the house, grabbing a cold sports bottle from the fridge and the arnica ointment from the medicine cabinet. If Will had an objection to being carried half naked through the house like a sleepy toddler, he didn’t mention it.

“Here you go. Drink, you’re dehydrated.” Nathan laid the other man out on his stomach, spreading his legs a little.

Will accepted the bottle, popping the top up and taking a few long drags of cold sports drink. He flinched slightly as the cold ointment touched his skin, but sighed with relief through his nose.

“That’s better.” Nathan murmured soothingly. He pressed at the inflamed, slightly bruised skin, judging that there were no open wounds. He was happy with the result, Will wouldn’t be sitting down for a while without feeling it. He stepped away just for a moment to wash his hands and wet a rag in the bathroom sink.

“You cried a lot today, your poor eyes are so sore.” Nathan said sympathetically as he wiped Will’s face clean.

“I’m sorry,” Will breathed, body pliant and Nathan turned him over onto his back.

“What are you sorry about?” Nathan asked gently, taking the bottle from Will’s hands and setting it down.

“I’m…” Will frowned, eyebrows drawing down in confusion.

“What are you sorry about, sweetheart?” He repeated, glad he had such a good vantage point to see how the word was affecting Will. He stiffened at first, going still and wary. The confusion seemed to build and finally Will went totally limp once more.

“Tell me.” Will whispered, his eyes were unfocused, vague, but he sought out Nathan’s gaze.

“You’re sorry for not cooperating.” Nathan instructed quietly as he pulled Will’s shirt off over his head. “When you don’t cooperate, you get punished.”

“Yes, sir.” Will breathed, eyes locked on Nathan’s.

“That’s alright. You’re forgiven,” Nathan smiled softly, pleased with the way Will’s breath stuttered, his expression awed. “Now that you’re cooperating, you get a reward.”

Will was still staring, transfixed, as Nathan ran his hands down his sides, counting his ribs in a slow massage. He leaned down, pressing a trail of soft kisses up Will’s throat, across his jawline, and up to his mouth. Will responded submissively, taking what Nathan would give of his lips and tongue but not pushing for more.

“Good boy,” Nathan murmured, letting his hands trail down the slim lines of Will’s body. He was pleased to find Will responding to his touch when his fingers drifted between the other’s thighs.

“Nathan,” Will arched against him with a reedy whine as Nathan gave him a few slow strokes. “I-I’ve never…”

“Sh, I know.” Nathan rubbed the tip slowly with his thumb, pressing Will’s hands down over his head when the other reached out for him. “Be still.” He rubbed his knuckles against in a slow circle around Will’s perineum, watching him arch and writhe for a moment. “Okay, on your belly.”

Will hesitated for a moment, Nathan worried he was regaining his senses and might put up a fight, but then he simply rolled over hands staying where Nathan had put them.

Nathan grabbed him by the hips, sliding him around until his legs dangled off of the bed. “Just relax, Will. Tell me if this starts to hurt.” He knelt down, grabbing the lube he’d snagged along with the arnica cream and spreading a liberal amount on his fingers. Will stiffened as his wet fingers lightly touched the furled edges of his tight sphincter. “Relax, sweetheart.” Nathan said once more. Will went limp, allowing Nathan to slowly start working him open.

“Huh-” Will gasped as Nathan worked a second finger in alongside the first. “It’s… full?” He sounded like he wasn’t sure.

“I know,” Nathan reassured him quietly, bringing his free hand around to play with the other’s hard shaft. He stroked Will a few times, pressing his thumbnail into the slit. Will groaned quietly, pushing his face harder against the bed. “How is it?”

Will shook his head, toes curling when Nathan had stretched far enough to reach his sweet spot. “Hgck!” He moaned, clenching his hands in the covers. “It’s too much.”

“It isn’t,” Nathan commented mildly. He jerked his hand over Will’s burgeoning erection quickly, rubbing his fingers in small circles.

“Na-nathan,” Will panted softly. “I can’t take it.”

“You’re taking it just fine.” Nathan argued, rubbing is thumb over the head and pressing his fingers down to rub Will’s prostate harder. “It’s alright. Go ahead.”

Will came with a ragged, unmade sound. He clenched his teeth against the overwhelming sensation.

“It’s been awhile, hm?” Nathan commented lightly as he wiped his hand clean.

“It’s been since never.” Will was trembling, gasping for breath as his legs shook. “I’ve never cum like that before.”

“So it was a good reward then,” Nathan chuckled softly, standing once more. “Finish that drink, you’re dehydrated. Then you should get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

If Will noted that it was barely mid-afternoon, he didn’t say. He was sitting on the bed with an incredulous expression, drink in hand, when Nathan left the room.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're really getting into it!
> 
> Nathan has to leave on business for a few hours. How will a badly frightened Will cope without his p̶r̶o̶t̶e̶c̶t̶o̶r̶ tormentor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the ever-expanding warnings!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/left comments. You all are my lifeblood and make this fic more worth writing every day! You are all treasures!

Nathan was cautious as he walked through the front door, turning to lock the deadbolt immediately. He stood still, waiting in the doorway as he tried to ascertain his house mates location, and possibly his mood. Will had been beside himself this morning when Nathan had broken the news.

 

_“It’ll just be for a few hours.” Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose, he hadn’t even set foot out the door and a massive headache was already pulsing behind his eyes._

_“C-can’t they get someone else to do it?” Will held his fork in a white knuckled grip. “I don’t want you to go.”_

_“It’s my department, I have to be there.” Nathan sighed, wishing there was some other way. “It’s two movies. Okay? Sit down and watch two movies. I’ll be back before the ending credits roll.”_

_Will had pursed his lips, crossing his arms and refusing to acknowledge Nathan again as he finished tying his tie and pressed a kiss to the other man_ _’s forehead before heading out the door._

The meeting had been long and pointless, but Nathan had wheedled an assurance from Director Tenz that his duties would be put on hold until the experiment was over. That, at least, made the trip into town worthwhile. True to his word, the end credits of whatever movie Will had put on were rolling as he set down his briefcase.

“Will?” Nathan called as he started to move through the house. He didn’t see Will’s head over the back of the couch, and he was certain the other would have hopped up immediately if he was near enough to hear the door. “William? Where are you?”

The house was silent.

Nathan noted that the breakfast dishes hadn’t been cleared away, there was soapy water in the sink and a shattered plate on the floor of the kitchen. All of the DVDs had been pulled off the shelf, left in a haphazard pile in front of the TV. He still hadn’t caught sight or sound of Will.

“William, I’m coming up the stairs. Come out where I can see you, or I will be very displeased.” Nathan warned as he glanced in the open door of his office. The gun safe behind his desk was hanging open, luckily he never left the guns and ammunition in the same place. But, with Will’s expertise he didn’t need much to be lethal.

He almost walked passed Will’s room, but paused when he heard the faintest of shuffling from within the closet.

“Will,” Nathan set his hand on the closet doorknob. “Are you in here, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes.” He heard a soft sniffle. “There’s someone in the house.”

“It was just me, coming home. I had to go to the Agency, remember?” Nathan lowered his hand, frowning at the door thoughtfully.

“That was… that was _days_ ago.”

Nathan slid the closet door open before Will could work himself up any further. He grabbed the gun by the muzzle as soon as Will aimed it, twisting it out of the other’s hands. Will looked like he’d been crying from the moment Nathan had stepped out the door. His face was pale, drawn, like he really had spent days locked in this closet.

“It’s only been a few hours, Will. I got home right when I said I would.” Nathan helped him to his feet, letting Will cling to him and petting his hair.

“That’s… I watched the,” he sniffled again. “The movie just like you said.”

“Well I told you to watch two of them,” clearly a mistake. He should have picked out two movies for Will to watch and called him after the first one was over. “And the end credits were rolling just as I walked in, so I’m going to assume you didn’t do it ‘just like I said’.” Nathan lectured gently as he led them down the hall towards the master bedroom.

 

Will seemed stuck between agony and relief as he watched Nathan slowly undress. His eyes never rested, darting from Nathan, to the unloaded gun on the dresser, over to the rattan cane resting next to him on the bed. He’d make a small, weak sound in the back of his throat and start the process all over again.

“I gave you that water to drink, not let it get warm.” Nathan scolded as he hung his suit coat up.

“Sorry,” Will rasped, lifting the bottle to his mouth.

“Walk me through what happened this morning.” Nathan pulled off his tie, rolling his sleeves up just passed the elbows.

“After you left?” Will cleared his throat, passing his fingers through his short, curly hair. Nathan was glad he’d given the other a hair cut. It was almost too cute flopping around his head like that.

“Yes,” he pulled a straight backed chair out from the desk, sitting in front of Will and clasping his hands together.

“We-well,” Will took another sip of water. “After you left I started doing the dishes.” He bit at the corner of his lip fitfully. “I was waiting for the-for the…” he looked at his own hands like they held the secrets of the universe.

“Waiting for…?” Nathan prompted him, not unkindly.

“For the sun to go down.” Will scratched behind his ear bashfully.

“It was barely mid-morning,” Nathan reasoned, taking Will’s free hand. “What do you mean?”

“N-” he hesitated, eyeing Nathan nervously. Probably worried that if he argued too much Nathan would slap him.

“It’s alright. I want to know,” he brushed his thumb over Will’s knuckles. “Tell me what you think happened.”

“When you leave,” Will said slowly. “Then the sun goes down and it’s time to sleep. When you come back the sun comes back too.” He sounded vaguely horrified, his skin losing it’s color.

“Shh… it’s alright.” Nathan had to fight back a smile, but he’d had a lot of practice schooling his expression. He hadn’t imagined Will’s mind would already be making these connections. “So you were waiting for the sun to go down, so that you could sleep until I came back?”

“That’s what I’m supposed-” he was starting to look a little green. “I wasn’t tired at all.”

“Of course you weren’t,” Nathan nodded amiably. “I didn’t tell you to go to sleep. Did I?”

The greatest part about all of this was that ninety percent of the work happened without Will even realizing it. He was too vulnerable and confused to outright question what was happening, or to even begin fighting whatever instincts might crop up. So with a little push Nathan got just what he was looking for.

“No, you said to watch some movies.” Will scrubbed his forehead as if warding away a headache. “But… I kept waiting.” He chewed his lip again. “Then I heard a crash.”

“You dropped a plate. I saw it on the floor.”

“No,” Will worked his jaw for a moment.

“William,” Nathan started sternly. “I am telling you what happened. I don’t appreciate being argued with.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled mulishly. Nathan reached over with his free hand and slapped him, watching Will’s head rock to the side.

“Look at me, Will.” He waited until brown, tear filled eyes locked on his face to continue. “I am trying to help you. Do you want my help, or would you like to move on?” He indicated the cane laying innocently enough on the bed.

Will looked sick again, scooting closer to Nathan as if _he_ might be of some protection. “Help, please.” He whispered, “I-I’m…”

“Confused.” Nathan watched the subtle play of anger and despair that word usually caused flit across Will’s face. “So, you dropped the plate,” he prompted after a bit.

“A-and I got scared. I thought… I thought someone was here. I was…” he drew in a ragged breath, tears spilling down his cheeks. “I was certain someone…” Will reached out for him, clearly hoping Nathan would hold him as he sometimes did.

“But there wasn’t anyone,” Nathan pushed him back, gently. He had to earn the privilege of being touched. “How did the DVDs end up all over the floor?”

“I-” Will whined quietly, touching just over his ears as if he might block out Nathan’s words. “I couldn’t remember what to do. I just remembered the movies. Then I pulled them all out… I was looking for something. I put one in to watch but… It wasn’t helping. There was someone here. I had to-to hide. I had to.” He looked up at Nathan again, silently begging him to understand.

“That does sound very scary,” Nathan rewarded his honesty by gently stroking his hair back from his face. “What about my gun?”

“I d-don’t remember,” Will cringed when Nathan locked his hand in his curly hair, pulling his head back. “Pr-promise. I don’t know.” He started to grow frantic. “I don’t. Nathan please!”

“I believe you,” Nathan held him fast. It was true, he did believe that Will’s mind had betrayed him such that he truly couldn’t remember getting the gun from the safe or even hiding in the closet. “Why did you point it at me when I opened the closet?”

Will groaned from the stress of having his head yanked back. “I th-thought it was a trick. I was c-c-c…” he choked on the word.

“Say it.” Nathan commanded roughly.

“I was confused!” Will broke down in tears again, dropping his water to the floor.

“I know you were,” Nathan let him go, pulling Will into his lap to let the other cry it out against his shoulder. “It’s alright, I’m here now. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“I-I thought we were finished.” Will’s voice was a bare whisper as Nathan started stripping him of his clothes, but he didn’t offer any resistance. Poor thing sounded absolutely worn down.

“We’re finished talking,” Nathan agreed, steering Will to lie face down on the bed.

“B-b-but I thought you-you understood.” Will pleaded, turning his head to watch Nathan with dread as he picked up the cane, testing the sting against his palm. “Please, sir. Don’t hurt me.”

“William,” Nathan sighed, frowning at Will’s shaking shoulders. “Have I ever hurt you?”

Will chewed his lip, brows drawing together in confusion. Obviously, Nathan did something that was painful to him almost every day.

“No, I haven’t.” Nathan sat on the bed beside him. “I would never hurt you. You’re just confused.” He was sympathetic, a little bit condescending. “This is just what happens when you don’t behave, when you don’t listen and do as I say.”

Will nodded, he still looked lost, but the wheels were turning. “To help me?” He asked, bottom lip starting to tremble.

“Of course,” Nathan stroked his hair soothingly. “So that it won’t happen again. Don’t you think it hurts me to know you spent so much time lost without me today? What if you’d hurt someone? Will, you had a gun.”

“I… I did,” he let himself cry some more, though he felt empty of tears. There wasn’t anything he could do now but submit. “Please help me.”

Nathan was silently thrilled. There wasn’t a better reaction he could have gotten out of Will if he’d tried. “Alright, hold onto the edge of the bed. Try not to clench your teeth.”

That wouldn’t be a problem, his damaged teeth sent of horrible shock of pain through him whenever he put the smallest amount of pressure on them. He wrapped his hands around the edge of the bed, trying to be still, to be calm.

Nathan stood once more, bending the cane a bit to test it’s flexibility. He nodded to himself, surveying Will’s unblemished skin for a moment with calm detachment before bringing the cane down across his shoulders with a satisfying _SNAP!_

“Ow!” Will flinched away from the pain.

“I gave you very clear instructions when I left, William.” _SNAP!_

“I-I’m…” _SNAP!_

“When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it.” _SNAP!_ _“_ When I say,” _SNAP!_ _“_ And how I say.” _SNAP!_

“Na-nathan!” Will pressed his face into the covers with a wail, shoulders heaving.

“That doesn’t sound like an apology.” Nathan allowed himself a small, amused smile, Will couldn’t see him anyway.

“I’m s-s-sorriiieee!” Will sobbed as the cane came down again, two thin lines overlapping and welling with blood. His shoulders and upper back were covered with aching lashes.

“Do you know what happened after I left?” _SNAP!_

“I to-told you…” Will whined, arms jerking slightly.

“Attitude, William.” _SNAP!_

_“_ Ow-huh-huuh!” Was all he could manage to shout through the pain.

“After I left, you didn’t do as I said. You did whatever you wanted. That is what happens when you don’t obey me.” _SNAP!_

“Yes, siiiiir!” He kicked his feet a little, trying to do something to distract from the way his back was lit up with every strike. “O-obey…” he breathed raggedly, anxiously awaiting the next strike.

Nathan knelt by his head, lifting Will’s tear stained face to look at him properly. “When it’s time to sleep, I’ll tell you. When it’s time to do _anything,_ I will tell you. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Will wept quietly, pushing his burning face into Nathan’s hand. “I un-understand. I’m sorry, Nathan. I’m so-sorry.”

“Good boy, Will. It’s alright. I’ll take care of you.” He let Will’s head drop back onto the bed, listening to his sobs with a smirk of satisfaction. Perfect. “Be still,” he instructed as he sat on the other side of the bed, gathering Will’s feet into his lap. “I want you to remember this, if you ever point a weapon at me again this will be a gentle massage in comparison.” He brought the cane down hard against the soft skin of Will’s feet.

“Wh-AH!” Will shouted, fingers locking against the covers as he tried not to struggle. He screamed and sobbed through six total lashes, collapsing as his tears soaked the comforter under his head.

Nathan held him still, examining his feet for signs that the skin had torn and finding only the beginnings of some dark bruises. He nodded to himself, happy with the results.

“Are you alright here for a minute? I’ll be right back.” Nathan glanced at the back of Will’s head, watching it bob up and down. “Good boy, Will. Just rest.”

 

Will was resting quietly, save for the occasional hiccup or sob, when Nathan came back with the numbing ointment and another bottled water. He surveyed the damage with a critical eye, there were several places where the cane had overlapped and broken skin. Some deep purple bruises, but it was overall a well done caning in his opinion. Not something Will was likely to forget any time soon.

“Here, you’ve been crying most of the morning.” Nathan handed over the bottle, stroking his hand down Will’s back to the swell of his pert little ass. He’d filled out well in the short month they’d been together.

Will hissed through his teeth at the drag of warm skin over his welted shoulders, but didn’t otherwise complain. He drank deeply, setting the bottle down and resting his head once more.

“You took that very well, I’m proud of you.” Nathan murmured as he smoothed his hands down over Will’s ass, kneading the pale skin. He couldn’t see it, but he knew the other would be sporting that shy, sweet little smile he had whenever he was praised.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You deserve a reward.” Nathan smirked as Will sucked in a little, excited breath. “Turn over, on your back.”

Will cringed slightly as his badly abraded skin touched the towel Nathan had laid out, but he was soon looking up with wide, worshipful eyes. It seemed they’d pushed past their latest plateau of understanding, well worth some pain and bruising in his opinion.

“Please,” Will breathed as Nathan crawled up between his legs.

Nathan paused with the lube in his hand, frowning slightly. Will curled up, flushed with shame at his own daring. “Please, what Will?”

“A…” Will panted, shivering and already looking overwhelmed. “A kiss? Please, sir.”

“Hm,” Nathan pretended to think about it for a moment. “Have you been good enough for that?”

“I-I,” Will pulled his lips in when Nathan frowned again. “Tell me.” He begged softly.

“Good boy,” Nathan murmured leaning over and threading his fingers through Will’s curls. He brushed their lips together just barely, teasing Will until he was whining and shuffling his aching feet in an effort to be still. Nathan tightened his hold, pulling Will’s head back as his tongue parted the other’s lips. Will loved to be kissed, but that’s what it was, Nathan kissing Will. He simply laid still and let it happen, craving but utterly innocent.

“Good.” Nathan murmured again, sitting back to watch him preen. “Come here,” he pulled Will to sit up, holding the smaller man in his lap. Will cuddled right up to him, hiding his face against Nathan’s shoulder as he spread his legs obediently around Nathan’s larger thighs.

He only touched Will like this once he was totally broken down. Only after he’d been thoroughly cowed by his fear, his pain and confusion. Then Nathan could really build Will back up. He whispered praises as his slick fingers started opening the other up, lighting his worn out body up with pleasure.

Will’s mind was a dark, terrible pit and the only way out was to submit. Nathan knew all the answers, Nathan’s will was absolute, Nathan… Nathan.

He came, legs trembling, mouth open and gasping as the last few tears slipped down his cheeks. “Nathan,” he whispered against a solid chest as his vision faded and he passed out.


End file.
